Father's Day
by Blood Shifter2
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a something special for their sensei. What will it be? First Naruto story. Plz no flames. Oneshot


_**I know it's a little early but I've had this little one-shot in my head for several days now so I've decided to write it out and see how it goes. And you can all thank my cousin for getting hooked on Naruto now. I swear she makes me watch on episode and I'm searching the internet for the entire series. So I hope that whoever reads this will enjoy it.**_

The village was quiet as the sun rose over the valley. But if you were to really listen you would hear the sound of feet running through the buildings and the panting of a young boy as he tried to reach his destination before too many people woke up. His bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement and a large grin was slowly growing on his face has the building in question came into view. He jumped the main gate and continued running to the building where his teammate slept.

The closer he got the quieter he became. Once he was within a few inches from the door he made no noise at all. He grabbed the door and pulled it back slowly and he smirked when he a lump on the bed with raven hair. The smirk grew as he crept into the room and once he was right next to the bed the smirk disappeared with a look of concentration. He climbed onto the wall before gripping the ceiling and hanging above the sleeping boy. With a loud battle cry he let go and landed on the bed.

If the village wasn't before everyone woke when another cry rang out. Most didn't do anything for they had a good idea has to know it was by now. If anyone had bothered to go see what the source of the cry had been they would have seen two young boys in the same room. One black haired boy, with a murderous expression on his face, was watching a blond haired boy dance around the room waving a scroll around while talking very quickly. They then would've noticed the expression on the raven leave very quickly and be replaced with a look of shock and then a thoughtful look before his hand out.

The blond stopped jumping around to hand over the scroll to the other boy. He sat down and watched his teammate read over the scroll. A soft look came over his face and his eyes were shining as he looked over at the blond and give a quick nod of his head. The blond let out a yell and rolled up the scroll before jumping out of the room so his friend could change. He started jumping in place with excitement while he waited, thinking his friend was taking to long. When the door finally opened he looked over to a small smirk on his face before nodding and jumping onto the roof to look for their target with the blond quickly following after him.

(Sensei's lounge- Kakashi's POV)

It had been a quiet day, except for this morning. Everyone had heard the yell from the Uchiha compound. I can only imagine what Naruto did to Sasuke today. I wasn't too keen on finding out but I had the feeling sooner or later I would. It was a day off for everyone considering what the date was today. A lot of people were here so they could escape from their students. Many of the Academy teachers were in, except for Iruka. Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and Jiraiya were here as well. We were all here to catch up with other and relax without having to worry about the students we were all hiding from. Not that we would admit to hiding from them.

We were all discussing training and missions our teams had gone through when the door opened to admit Iruka-sensei. He scanned the room before spotting our group and heading for us. He had a small smirk on his face and he was also carrying a small scroll. Everyone was watching him and I wasn't the only surprised one when he handed the scroll over to me.

"I was asked to give this to Kakashi. They've been searching the whole village for you. They finally found me and asked that give it to you personally."

I searched his face for any sign it might be a prank but couldn't find anything so I grabbed the scroll and unrolling it to find a letter written in the most beautiful calligraphy. I knew everyone was watching me, and I not only shocked them but myself when tears started falling from my visible eye. When I saw the names at the bottom I dropped the scroll and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(Jaraiya's POV)

Everyone watched as Kakashi disappeared and whispering started as everyone wondered what had made the jounin react that way. I looked to see the scroll at my feet. I glanced around before picking it up and have the other sensei's gather around to read the scroll. I can see why he reacted that way.

_**You chose us**_

_**We were chosen for you**_

_**You always believed in us**_

_**Before the bells even rang true**_

_**You watch us work**_

_**You watch us play**_

_**You watch us fight**_

_**You watch us train**_

_**You watch us laugh**_

_**You watch us cry**_

_**You watch us learn**_

_**You watch us grow**_

_**You watch us become extraordinary**_

_**You give us hugs for when we need it**_

_**You give us a smile to cheer us up**_

_**You are the firm voice to scold us**_

_**You are the quiet voice to comfort us**_

_**When in the rain you are our shelter**_

_**When in the fire you are the one to put it out**_

_**When under the water you are the lifeline**_

_**When covered in blood you are the shoulder to cry on**_

_**You didn't make us you saved us**_

_**You didn't leave us you stayed with us**_

_**You didn't hate us you loved us**_

_**Happy Father's Day Kakashi-sensei**_

_**Naruto & Sasuke**_

(Kakashi's POV)

I now know how those two felt when they had searched the village for me. It was late into the evening and I had yet to find out where they were. I had looked in all the training grounds, their homes and even checked with their friends. They hadn't been seen since they had given the scroll over to Iruka. I was tired and hungry so I decided to talk with them tomorrow after training. I walked up the steps to my apartment slowly and was reaching for my keys when I noticed the door was slightly ajar.

This immediately sent me on edge. I place many traps and wards in my home and they were also made to tell me when someone sets them off. I cautiously pushed the door open to a very adorable sight. Naruto and Sasuke were on my couch fast asleep. A note on the door caught my attention.

_**Kakashi**_

_**The boys asked me to disarm your place. I thought it was for a good reason.**_

_**Sandaime**_

Looking back at the boys I felt it was a good reason too. Getting a blanket from the closet and putting it over the two I headed into the kitchen to a bowl of ramen sitting on the table. I shook my head when I knew who it was that made the meal. After eating and cleaning up the dishes I looked to the clock to it was nearly midnight. I was out looking for these two longer then I thought I had. Going back to the boys I thought I would need to get the scroll back and keep it somewhere safe. Till then I had two boys to look after. I might actually stop hiding with the others. I'm actually looking forward to Father's Day now.

_**Please leave a nice review. It's my birthday today. I'm now 21! YAY!**_


End file.
